


Pequeños Gestos

by SamCrevellari



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Zutara Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Vio aquel collar, y en ese instante sintió el impulso de devolverlo a quien pertenecía.





	Pequeños Gestos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Small Gestures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035390) by [SamCrevellari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari)

El collar había captado su atención durante un día común y corriente.

Cuando decidió salir a dar una caminata, no tenía ningún objetivo concreto en mente. Sólo deseaba caminar, estirar las piernas, inhalar un poco de aire fresco. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba entrando apresuradamente a una tienda de antigüedades que nunca había visto en su ruta debido al artículo de joyería que había llamado su atención.

Antes de que se diera la cuenta, se encontraba pagando en la caja, atendida por una joven de cabellos blancos (teñido quizá, pensó él distraídamente) que sonreía gentilmente pero hablaba muy poco, sólo lo necesario para informar el precio del artículo y agradecer la compra.

Pero cuando Zuko cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, con el fin de retornar a su hogar, le pareció escuchar que la joven decía “es el regalo perfecto para ella”.

Sin embargo, decidió no hacerle caso.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, miró el pequeño paquete que había adquirido de manera impulsiva. El collar había sido colocado cuidadosamente en una caja especial de color blanco y cojín en negro, donde relucía con la luz eléctrica cada vez que habría la tapa para examinarlo, antes de volver a cerrarlo, avergonzado.

Y es que sabía perfectamente a quién podría quedarle esa pieza en particular.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota. _

Se la imagino llevando el collar, y se ruborizó. Tuvo que cubrir con una de sus almohadas el envoltorio para poder tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, que se había disparado ante la perspectiva de entregar el obsequio.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, mirando al techo. Poco tenía que los malentendidos iniciales se habían disipado entre ellos, permitiendo que la relación establecida fuese menos de convivencia resignada y más de amistad incipiente.

Definitivamente, no era una posición que le permitiera entregar regalos de manera espontánea al estilo “vi esto y me hizo pensar en ti”, aún si eso era lo que había ocurrido.

Así que decidió no pensar más en ello.

* * *

Ciertamente, él no era el mejor para seguir sus propios consejos.

En contra de su previa decisión, había colocado el delicado paquete dentro de su mochila antes de ir a la universidad, donde sabía que eventualmente la vería. Ahora, animarse a entregarlo era una cosa totalmente diferente que no sabía si se animaría a hacer, y mientras las horas de clase avanzaban, sentía que un gran anuncio de neón apuntaba su mochila y anunciaba lo que ahí escondía.

Eventualmente tuvo un rato libre, por lo que decidió refugiarse en la cafetería de la institución con el fin de comer algo, aclarar sus pensamientos y descansar un poco antes de su siguiente lección.

Ojalá las cosas salieran siempre como uno lo desea.

Y es que ahí, acaparando una de las mesas con acceso a la red eléctrica y rodeada de un montón de latas de café frío, libros de consulta, una computadora y comida a medio comenzar, se encontraba ella, trabajando con ímpetu.

Su primera reacción fue sonreír y sentarse en la misma mesa, olvidando por un segundo lo nervioso que se había sentido hasta ese momento.

Las ojeras ya eran visibles en la piel morena de la joven, por más de que intentase disimularlas con los lentes que últimamente lucía cuando tenía que trabajar. Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una descuidada cola de caballo, y ella misma lucía simplemente un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y una sudadera color azul.

¿Era extraño que a pesar de todo, él la encontrase sumamente encantadora?

Tuvo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, con el fin de evitar romper la concentración ajena. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos, el cual comenzó a hojear con el fin de repasar en silencio notas para la siguiente clase, hasta que de repente ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, estirando hacia el techo los brazos, y bostezando.

Fue cuando ella cayó en la cuenta de su presencia.

– ¡Zuko! – Sobresaltada, comenzó a limpiar apresuradamente, apilando en montones manejables la basura que decoraba su zona de trabajo. – No te noté… Perdón.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. – No te preocupes, noté que estás apresurada. ¿Proyecto? – Él se levantó brevemente, tomó la basura, y se dirigió a uno de los botes destinados a los deshechos, donde depositó las latas, bolsas y demás desperdicios.

Cuando le vio regresar a la mesa, Katara asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, agradecida por la ayuda y terriblemente cansada. – Sí. Ha sido toda una odisea encontrar la bibliografía que me permita sustentar este ensayo, y aunque trabajo mejor durante la noche ya me siento a medio morir. O con ganas de matar a alguien, aún no me decido.

– …¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

– …¿Desde el jueves?

– Katara, es miércoles. Qué demonios. Me sorprende que aún no hayas colapsado. – Miró los paquetes de comida medio consumidos, y suspiró al notar la gran cantidad de alimentos no nutritivos que había. – Para alguien que usualmente tiene excesivo cuidado con lo que ingiere, esto es sorpresivo.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, doblando sus brazos debajo con el fin de usarlos como almohada. – No tengo ganas de cocinar en lo más mínimo. Y si le permito a Sokka, sólo habría hamburguesas, así que al menos comiendo en la tienda de conveniencia hay algo de variedad…

– …¿A qué hora empieza tu siguiente clase? – Lo cierto es que lo sabía. Cuando se había dado cuenta, ya había memorizado el horario ajeno además del suyo propio.

– En cuarenta minutos, cuarenta… – Respondió ella, bostezando aún sobre la mesa, provocó que él soltase una risita. – No te burles de mi, carajo. – El sueño que Katara sentía hacía que sus palabras cada vez sonasen más arrastradas.

Zuko se puso de pie nuevamente, y le acarició rápidamente el cabello antes de dirigirse al mostrador de la cafetería. – Espera aquí.

Debido al cansancio que ella sentía, por poco no registró aquella breve caricia, pero aunque la notó se permitió no pensar mucho en ella (al menos no en ese momento, pero definitivamente lo recordaría esa noche, cuando estuviera en su cama a punto de dormir).

Pronto él regresó, sujetando una bandeja donde descansaba un plato con sopa humeante que a Katara le levantó el apetito nuevamente. – No es mucho, pero un caldo recién hecho siempre ayuda al alma.

– No tenías qué…

– Pero quise, así que no te preocupes por ello. – Sonrió, volviendo a sentarse en la silla que previamente había elegido, y colocando la charola frente a la joven de ojos azules como el mar. – Provecho.

* * *

Pronto llegó el momento en que ambos tenían que volver a tomar las clases de sus respectivas carreras, y Zuko lamentó un poco esto mientras recogían sus pertenencias. Al momento de guardar los cuadernos que había sacado previamente, notó al fondo de su mochila el paquete que había adquirido el día anterior. Luego alzó la mirada, para contemplar a la joven que sin duda era más fuerte que él, física y emocionalmente.

Y esta vez no sintió vergüenza alguna.

– Ten. – Le extendió el pequeño presente, que ella recibió, confundida. – Te has esforzado un montón.

– No entiendo, pero gracias, rarito. – Katara sonrió ampliamente, y él sintió que todo había valido la pena.

* * *

El regalo de Zuko le había tomado por sorpresa, pero decidió no abrir la caja de color blanco hasta que terminase con las actividades del día y se encontrase en su cuarto, descansado al fin. Después de todo, ese era el último día (durante el futuro inmediato) para entregar sus trabajos, así que una vez librados esos pendientes dormiría tanto como le resultase posible.

O eso creyó, hasta que levantó la tapa y descubrió ahí un collar que, aunque sencillo, resultaba hermoso. Estaba constituido por un listón de color azul oscuro y un pesado colgante redondo en un tono claro de azul que, debido al material en el que estaba fabricado, parecía relucir imitando un mar en calma.

El colgante también tenía grabado en negro un símbolo que ella reconoció como el perteneciente a una de las tribus de agua que existieron en el pasado, pero no recordó inmediatamente si a la del norte o a la del sur, así que apenas recuperó la respiración decidió investigar rápidamente en internet al respecto.

Unas cuantas teclas pulsadas después, y agradeció encontrarse sola en ese momento, puesto que lo que había averiguado provocó que se sonrojara violentamente.

_Es un collar de compromiso… Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo puedes regalar algo así? Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Pero, siendo honestos, eso no evitó que comenzara a usarlo desde ese día en adelante, sobre todo por la felicidad que le provocaba ver el pequeño rubor que, aunque sutil, adornaba el rostro de Zuko cada vez que se encontraban y el notaba el artículo de joyería decorando su cuello.

…Ni siquiera dejó de utilizarlo en aquella ocasión que uno de los estudiantes de Historia contase casualmente el propósito que aquel collar había tenido en el pasado, provocando que los ojos de Aang, Sokka, Suki y Toph salieran de sus órbitas mientras observaban el rostro de Zuko, el cual alcanzó tonos de rojo jamás antes vistos en un rostro humano a la par que se ahogaba un poco con la desafortunada bebida que había estado ingiriendo en aquel momento.

Katara sólo alcanzó a reír desde el fondo de su corazón mientras decía al confundido historiador “ya lo sabía”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Uniéndome tarde a la fiesta! Apenas hoy tuve la idea para una historia que quedase con el Prompt de hoy... Y si bien no es mi favorita, me hace muy feliz escribir de estos dos.   
Yo sé que es 2019, pero los sigo amando.


End file.
